piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Melspuppies8282/Fav Pirate Ships
For those of you (who are very much like me) who lie the pirate ships and the captains, which is your fav pirate ship and wo is your fav captain? (For those who don't understand, it CAN be a different captain than the ship you pick.) 1.'' The Bla ck Pearl''- The fastest ship in the Caribbean, The Black Pearl has the power to outrun the Flying Dutchmen. It has tattered sails and is black. It was first known as the Wicked Wench. Captain Jack Sparrow, it's captain, was in use of it whenit was known as the Wicked Wench. It was blown down when Jack had left the EITC. Davy Jones brought it back and Jack later named it The Black Pearl. Later Captain Hector Barbossa took the ship and named himself captain of it for a few years. Jack later gained his tittle of captain of The Black Pearl. Later it was brought down to Davy Jones' Locker, along with Jack. It was brought back to the living sometime during the Age of Piratcy. It was later shrunk into a bottle. The rest is unknown. 2. Song- One of Sao Feng's flag ships. It is well known to be a Junk. It was sailed under Sao Feng's flag. It has 10 cannons. not much is know about this ship. It was later owned by Elizabeth Swann. 3. The Ranger- This ship is owned by Gentleman Jocard. The ship was owned by the REAL Gentleman Jocard untill the slaves he owned took it and left. Gombo, the FAKE Gentleman Jocard, was one of the slaves. He took the name and the ship an aparently cut out the real Gentleman Jocard's togue out. The ship was in the WAP. It was also in the Maelstrom. 4. [[Fancy|'Th'e' Fancy']]- This ship is captained by Chevalle. This ship was a part of the WAP and the Maelstorm. It has 16 cannons and is a brig type. It sailed under Chevalle's flag. 5. Flying Dutchman- This ship is owned by David Jones (Davy Jones). It was given to him to sail for ten years. Once he found out Calyspo betraied him, he sailed the seven seas forever and locked his heart in a chest. It was there for the WAP and the Maelstrom. Later, Will Turner got control of the Dutchman, and the later use is unknown. 1. Captain Jack Sparrow- Known for his charming words and quick thinking, Jack is the captain of the Black Pearl. In his teenage years, Jack had used a different boat. A fishing boat named The Barnacle. When Jack was about 16, this boat had been destroied by the Navy. Jack later became a crewmember of the La Fleur De La Mort. Then Jack had become a privateer for the EITC. Jack refused to trasfer slaves, so he became a pirate. His ship was sunk. After making a deal with Davy Jones, Jack renamed the Wicked Wench to the Black Pearl. After losingthe Pearl, Jack was a crewmember aboard the Queen Ann's Revenge. After Blackbeard died, Jack left a spanish woman, Angelica, on a island. His recent activity is unknown. 2. Sao Feng- One of the 2 pirate lords of China, Sao Feng is the captain of the Song. Jack and Sao go to when Jack was in his young adult years. He had a twin, Liang Dao. He and Liang were killed before the 4th court. Elizabeth then took over. 3. Gentleman Jocard (Gombo)- Is the captain of The Ranger. He was a slave unde the name Gombo. When he left, he sail with Jack on the Pearl. His friends came and made him captain of The Ranger. He was part of the 4th Brethren Court. He was there in the WAP and the Maelstrom. 4. Chevalle- Is captain of The Fancy. He has black hair (wears white wig), has blue eyes, a heavy Fench accent, and is known as the penniless Frenchman. He was there for the WAP and Maelstrom. 5. ''David Jones (Davy Jones)- Captain of he ''Flying Dutchman. He was giving the ship as a duty from Calypso. After his 10 years was up, he went for Calypso who, said was her nature, was not there. He cut out his heart so he could never feel love again. William Turner 2 gained the ship from Jones. Jones was reunioned with Calypso. The rest is history. So PICK NOW! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts